One for the Story Books
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: The story of King Arthur has touched the lives of anyone willing to listen. Perhaps it is time that Merlin is given the chance to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't know why but this random thought just popped into my head. Weird…**

**Well here's my random story. It's goanna be in two parts, maybe three, but most likely two. It's set right before episode 10 of season five, but there are very few spoilers for that season. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters or the actual legends. **

Sun broke through the barrier of the dark green treetops, allowing the darkness filling the undergrowth of the forest to be lit with the light from above. It was silent except for the soft beating of hoofs as a pair of horses trotted along the worn down paths made by deer and other hoofed animals.

King Arthur Pendragon sat highly on his black stallion as his servant, Merlin, trudged behind on his own brown mare. The poor gal was loaded down with more weight then the other mount as it was Merlin's job to carry both the hunting gear and whatever they caught. Most animals would have weakened by the entire load she usually carried on various hunts, patrols, and quests, but she kept her own, strong and true.

Merlin leaned forward in his saddle to scratch her ears. She whinnied in happy reply, and a small smile spread across his features as he rested back into the saddle. He never liked to overload his horse. She had been with him for many years, since he first became Arthur's servant in fact. She was there through it all, the bandits, the dragon, the creatures, the sorcerers, everything. Even when he had been captured or knocked out, she would always find her way back to Camelot and would be there when he got back, waiting for her stalls to be mucked out. And every time he swore there'd be a grin on that horse's face when he picked up that pitch fork. But he didn't mind because she was his horse and even though she was just an animal seemed to be loyal to him till the end.

Merlin had a way with animals, from dragons to horses so it seemed, which is partly why he despised hunting so much. The other reason was he hated sitting out in the woods while Arthur swung a spear around making a ruckus with his heavy footsteps which seemed to be getting heavier what with the tightness he felt while wearing a belt. Then the prat would blame Merlin for the lack of animals.

Merlin usually would be complaining about having to ride out but with tension rising in the castle he was actually grateful when Gwen had forced Arthur to take a short, day hunt saying he wouldn't be allowed to kiss her if he hadn't, and even then it took some nagging from both her and the knights to get him to go. Perhaps it was the stress or maybe the bombardment of pleads but Arthur had given in, and Merlin was grateful for it.

He didn't tell anyone, he didn't really have to, but he and others were worried for Arthur and for Camelot. If he kept it up the stress will kill not only himself, Merlin, and Gwen but also the people who could feel the tension emitting from their king. Arthur stress seemed to make everyone stressed. So Merlin chooses not to complain and just go along for the hunt lost in his thoughts.

"You're being awfully quiet today," Arthur yelled from the front without turning around.

_Yeah shouting really attracts the animals._ Merlin thought sarcastically.

"I thought you didn't like my 'idiot ramblings?'" Merlin told him, a smile causing the worry to completely drain from his face.

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying the quiet. I was just wondering if my gear was still behind me," Arthur retorted, an unseen but known smile on his own face. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the younger man was slumped a bit in his saddle. "A bit tired today Merlin?"

Merlin looked at the glancing eyes, but they retreated when he caught them. He straightened at the question.

"No, sire." He lied. He was exhausted what with the impending doom always looking around the corner, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. He had been up almost every night trying to stop a spy or a magical creature or an assassin, all bent on killing the young king and returning for their rewards given by Morgana. It shouldn't have been that much trouble but he had been staying up for weeks. In the past three days he barely had gotten one hour of sleep.

Merlin wondered if Arthur knew about his magic, if maybe then he wouldn't have to fight the creatures alone. If maybe then Arthur would believe him and he could actually sleep, but he knew it wasn't the right time to tell him. He didn't know when the right time was going to be, but he knew it wasn't alone, in the secluded woods, where Arthur had various hunting weapons which he could easily kill him with. No, Merlin decided he'd just have to wait to tell Arthur, and for now he would go without sleep to keep everyone safe.

It was a small price to pay, in his mind.

Arthur looked warily back at Merlin. He knew he was lying, but decided it was probably nothing. Most likely Merlin was worried about Camelot. He was quite a sensitive soul when it came to people's lives. He remembered when they went on quests together Arthur would find Merlin starring up at the sky and when he confronted the servant he would always say he was worried about the people. Admittedly Arthur stayed up as well worrying about his kingdom, but he didn't understand the point of Merlin fretting about it. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it, though he nearly lost his life countless times by thinking he could.

Arthur chuckled morbidly to himself. Merlin was sensitive and careful when it came to the lives of others but not his own. One day he would tell the manservant, when they were old and graying perhaps but not until then, that he was actually one of the bravest people Arthur knew. Not just because he rode into battle, that was part of it yes, but because Merlin was willing to stand up and do the right thing even when he knew he wouldn't win. From his fight with the bully of Arthur's past to combating the Saxons who hurt the innocent and knights alike, Merlin wouldn't back down. That stubborn idiot.

The two rode on, each lost in their own thoughts, until they came across a deer. It was a buck with huge velvety antlers. Merlin sighed as the king quietly lowered himself from the saddle. Slowly Merlin did the same as he reached for the crossbow on the horse's back and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur approached the deer with caution to the many twigs on the ground, while Merlin tied the reins of both horses in the cross of a tree and its fallen brother. As Merlin approached the King he extended his left arm just in front of Merlin's face. His hand tightened into a fist, signaling the servant to stop.

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur lowered his hand and took another step forward. Unfortunately his foot landed with a loud snap when the twig under it broke.

Arthur's eyes widened when he realized the mistake and the deer darted into the trees.

To Merlin's dismay the King decided to follow the animal's pursuit. That meant he had to run as well. This was another reason he hated hunting. How was he suppose to protect the dollophead when he went trampling through the woods without even the slightest consideration of bandits.

With an annoyed release of air, the manservant followed his master through the thicket.

When Merlin caught up with Arthur the deer was far ahead, almost completely gone from view. The two kept after it, though, as they made their own path through the bushes beneath the trees. Suddenly the light brown fur disappeared.

Arthur slowed for a second and looked around. Merlin slid to a stop to catch his breath, but before he could get in a gasp the king was on the move again.

They ran into the trees even though they couldn't see the thing they were following. Just as they passed in between two trees, they emerged into a large clearing. Arthur stopped completely when he was almost in the middle of the green circle. Merlin put his hands on his knees and heaved breaths of relief at the sudden stop. Arthur panted upright as he stared at the center of the clearing. Merlin followed his gaze. The deer stood still with its back to them.

Something didn't feel right. The air, it felt wrong. It wasn't dark magic, but it wasn't the normal druid magic either. It was strange. A magic Merlin had never felt before. He had a very bad feeling it wasn't going to turn out well.

Arthur raised the crossbow and aimed it at the unexpecting animal. Merlin had the urge to stop him.

_Why wasn't the deer moving? Hadn't we just been chasing it? It's almost as if it stopped here so we would stop._ Merlin thought, and then it dawned on him. _It's a trap! _

"Arthur!" he exclaimed reaching his hand out to physically push the crossbow down, but it was too late. The arrow was traveling towards the back of the deer.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked with a confused look. Merlin only stared at the deer. Arthur looked back at the animal expecting it to be down on the ground or hobbling away injured, but the deer was fine. In fact the deer was still standing where it had before, but instead of its back to them, it was staring into their eyes.

"What?" Arthur muttered then searched with his eyes for the arrow. He saw it a good five yards from the animal and broken in half. "How did that even happen?"

Merlin took a look at the deer. It looked him in the eye. It felt strange, the gaze. There was a feeling that came with it. It reminded him of the look he saw in the eyes of Gaius when he was looking into a patient's eyes.

_Why would the deer feel sympathy? Who for?_ Merlin asked in his mind, but the deer answered that when its gaze never dropped. Merlin could sense it was a trap, but the deer's eyes told him otherwise. He couldn't move. His eyes were fixated on the deer's.

Arthur took a step forward, but the deer did not move. Arthur took this as a second chance, and he raised the bow once more. He aimed and released. At the same time the deer and Merlin's heads moved to look at Arthur and the flying arrow.

Both men jumped back when the deer's eyes glowed a bright, fiery gold, stopping the arrow in mid air. The shaft broke in two and the pieces fell to the Earth. With open mouths the two men watched as the deer's head fell towards its feet. In a bright flash that caused them to cover their eyes with their hands, the deer was engulfed in a golden shimmer. When the light dissipated, the deer wasn't standing there. Instead there was an old woman.

Her long, light gray hair twisted around her shoulders and ended just above her navel. Her long black dress didn't look like she had been living in the woods. It was a gown that belonged to a noble. The silky smooth fabric curved around her body and flared out at the bottom. Around the collar and the hem a golden line wrapped around then traveled in two lines on either side. Her light blue eyes had a hint of purple, and they were looking at Merlin and Arthur. Her ruby lips set into a smile that showed perfect white teeth. The wrinkles on her face and hands did not matter. She might have been old but she was one of the world's greatest beauties.

Without a second thought Arthur pulled his sword from its sheath. Merlin only gave the woman a threatening glare. There was no need to use magic. She hadn't attacked them…yet.

"Do not move sorcerer!" Arthur shouted, pointing his sword at the woman a few yards away. She did not respond. She only looked at Merlin.

_Emrys. _Her sweet voice that sounded almost motherly appeared in his head, but it did not surprise him. He gave a small nod that wasn't visible to Arthur who was standing a few feet in front of him. She smiled a knowing grin.

_It is time Emrys._ She said in the motherly tone in his mind.

_It is time for what?_ He sent out to her in a confused manner.

_It is time Emrys. _His face twisted to puzzlement. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"What are you here for?!" Arthur shouted at the woman, but was ignored by her and the servant.

_It is time Emrys. _She repeated once more, her tone never changing.

_It is time for what? _He asked her and himself.

"What sort of information does Morgana want?!" Arthur continued to shout. Apparently being ignored was not appealing to him, and he broke into a charge at the woman. Before Merlin could even blink the world stopped. Time was frozen.

He looked down and realized he was still able to move. So was the woman who was still staring at him from her former position.

_Emrys the time had come. I wish you luck. _She voiced softly to his mind. He looked confused as she raised her hands above her head and looked to the sky. Merlin followed her gaze and gasped. Black clouds were forming over the treetops.

Her blue eyes shone once more, but instead the glow burst through and took over the whole of her eyes. Merlin looked at Arthur who was still in mid run. Without looking back at the woman, Merlin charged towards his friend. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to reach his king.

The woman moved her hands in a swirling motion. The clouds were overhead now. Suddenly her arms stopped and the clouds were still.

Just as Merlin reached Arthur though, the world exploded.

The woman threw her hands down and lighting shot from the clouds. Just before they were hit Merlin saw a small smile on the woman's face, but it wasn't happy. It was a sad, almost worried smile.

In a flash the two were gone and time resumed.

The clouds disappeared and the sunlight returned. A small, brown bird flew from a tree as the woman stared at the spot where the two had been. Her lips remained in the same, solemn smile.

"Good luck Merlin," she whispered to the empty space, and turned away. "Good luck Emrys."

With a glow from her eyes the entire clearing become void of life except for the bird flying in the air above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reading! :) **

**This might go up to 4 chapters, we shall see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the show or the legend.**

The soft, feather pillow scratched against Arthur's cheek as he gently slumbered in the comforts of his soft bed. Wait. Scratched? Pillows were not supposed to itch, especially those that belonged to a king.

Slowly the heavy eyelids of Arthur Pendragon rose until his crystal blue eyes were in two slits. His hands ascended to grab his forehead when a sudden burst of pain reached the surface. With a couple of shakes of his head, the sharp pain subsided into a dull ache.

"Merlin," Arthur hoarsely whispered, eyes widening a bit.

It was then that he realized he was in the dark. Where were they? In a cell?

_Of course that's where we are. That's what happens whenever we go out, isn't it?_ He thought bitterly.

Alternating between squinting and opening his eyes, he was able to adjust to the lack of light until he saw the basic shapes of objects. He noticed a stick in the far right corner of the small room and squinted at it…was that a broom?

Why would a broom be in a cell …unless this wasn't cell at all? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Arthur tried to recall what had happened before he had woken up, but the last thing he could recall was having the usual trade of banter with Merlin on a hunting trip and then chasing a deer through the thicket. After that, all there was a dark period which he usually went through after he had been knocked out by some magical creature. He would go unconscious and when he would wake Merlin would be there, telling him he had once again defeated an evil creature. Wait a moment…where was his manservant?

"Merlin," Arthur cried out a bit louder looking around the room wide-eyed, concern rising up in the back of his mind, concern for his own well-being, yes, but more so for Merlin.

If this was a cell, if they had been captured, then Merlin should be next to him. He should at least be in a cell within hearing distance. So why wasn't he answering?

With a falter in his breath, sudden realization fell upon him.

What if Merlin wasn't in a cell? What if he was being tortured!

It would make sense. He was the servant of the King of Camelot, an easy target for any enemy to break, far more likely to reveal information than a strong-willed warrior, trained from birth to resist torture. Merlin was there for every meeting. For every secret planning. He knew Camelot's deepest secrets. With the right amount of pain he would spill everything he knew in a matter of minutes, and Camelot's defenses would be compromised, vulnerable for any evil power, Morgana was who Arthur thought was most likely responsible for their predicament, to overtake, yet somehow Arthur couldn't bring himself to worry about his kingdom.

For the most prevalent part of his epiphany was that his best friend was probably in unbearable pain. Despite how brave the man was, he was still only a servant, and even the bravest and loyalist of servants couldn't will themselves to tolerate the torturing pain people like Morgana brought. Even his knights, like Eylan, couldn't withstand her torture.

Merlin was in pain, and that made Arthur angrier and more worried than anything else.

He needed to get to him, to save him, to escape with him. They'd ride back to Camelot and then protect the against whatever evil came their way, even if Merlin disclosed vital information. They would still end up okay, they always found a way, and everything always worked out. Merlin, the Knights, the citizens, Gwen, they'd all be fine.

But he couldn't do anything until he got Merlin and himself out of this place, wherever that may be. So that is why Arthur continued his ever growing in volume calls.

"Merlin," Arthur called out, moving his hands around in the space around him, trying to find something to help him stand. For some reason his legs felt wobbly. How long had he been sitting in this strange cell?

Suddenly he brushed his fingers against some cloth. He patted it a few more times to find that is was leather. He wrapped his fingers around it, a puzzled expression gracing his face. It felt familiar.

"Merlin?" Arthur shouted out, shaking the fabric. With a sudden jolt the leather began to move, causing Arthur to shoot back in surprise. After a moment a deep moan came from the clothes. With another bout of movement the leather folded in on itself revealing a pale face and jet black hair which barely stood out in the darkness.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed out, the concern in his voice lowering until it disappeared, leaving it behind only in his mind. Leaning his head against the stone wall behind him, he let out another sigh. Merlin was safe and so was Camelot.

"Arthur?" Merlin roughly mumbled out, concern now in his voice. Arthur turned his attention back to his servant who, by what Arthur could make out, was turning his head every which way, getting a feel for his surroundings.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, his puzzled expression returning. What did Merlin know that would make him concerned? Merlin stopped looking around and locked onto the shape of Arthur's head.

"Why are we in a cupboard?" Merlin asked confusedly.


End file.
